roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgipeorgi Loganholmeboganstern (Georgia Logan)
- NORMAL 1 = - NORMAL 2 = - NORMAL 3 = }} |-|Dream= - DREAM 1 = IMAGE LINK HERE - DREAM 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE - DREAM 3 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|Extra= - EXTRA 1 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 3 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |Row 1 title = SPECIES |Row 1 info = Human |Row 2 title = TITLE |Row 2 info = Knight of Blood |Row 3 title = LAND |Row 3 info = Land Of Dust and Dusk |Row 4 title = AGE |Row 4 info = 16 |Row 5 title = DREAMER |Row 5 info = Prospit |Row 6 title = CHUMHANDLE |Row 6 info = perpetuallyExhasperated |Row 7 title = QUEST |Row 7 info = TO SEEK THE HOLY GRAIL jks I have to find firstly what all the KAWAII KOTORI are hiding from and deal with it, then venture into the underground caves and caverns where all the little birds are hiding and lead them back up to the surface. In other words: 'Bring the Kotori home' |Row 8 title = BLOOD/TEXT COLOUR |Row 8 info = Red blood, aqua text colour |Row 9 title = SIGN/SYMBOL |Row 10 title = STRIFE SPECIBI |Row 11 title = MODUS |Row 12 title = RELATIONSHIPS |Row 12 info = Ally- ♦ BetaTimeline!Future!Damien- ♥ Damien ♠x Caitlin- ♣ |Row 13 title = SPRITE|Row 10 info = Shovelkind, SecurityGuardTorchkind, Halberdkind, ChainLampkind|Row 9 info = http://imagr.eu/up/4fed13cb594ff4_My_Symbol.jpg |Row 11 info = O.C.D. (Items are put in sub categories inside categories then sorted alphabetically by factors) |Row 13 info = TIER 1: Sheep Vertebrae (Vertisprite) TIER 2: Il Capitano Mask (Il Capitanibratesprite) |Row 14 title = CONSORTS |Row 14 info = KAWAII KOTORI (cute little birds) |Row 15 title = ENTRY ITEM |Row 15 info = Needs to learn to swallow pride and separate emotions from logic so... was probably something very unpleasant (now an awkward secret between me and my server player)}} GEORGIA LOGAN is one of the human players of -{''FUCK WHAT WAS THE NAME OF OUR GAME!?}- '' Intro: Your name is GEORGIA LOGAN You like MASKS, GLOVES, UNUSUAL AND SHOCKING MAKEUP AND ATTIRE and RIDING CROPS, even though you don't really own much of any of those things. You don't even own a HORSE but that isn't what you'd use a RIDING CROP for anyways. You aren't particularly good at many things. You're a pretty average ARTIST but that's okay because you don't think you need to be. You can't DANCE for shit but you love to move to music. In that vein you love MUSIC but unfortunately you cannot make any because you DON'T PLAY ANY INSTRUMENT WELL ENOUGH. You used to play DRUMS but then you gave up because you COULDN'T KEEP TIME WITH OTHERS. However you like to believe you're still pretty good at the BONGOS. You've always been a very competent reader and would BOAST about being at level 30 when all the other students in your class were at level 7. You guess one of your greatest strengths is in PUBLIC SPEAKING. Which is somewhat ironic because you are NOT MUCH OF A PEOPLE PERSON. You used to have many FRIENDS, but over the years you've LOST MOST OF THEM for MANY DIFFERENT REASONS. You do have one BEST FRIEND that you constantly get into arguments and fights with because you are NOT A VERY GOOD BEST FRIEND IN RETURN. However toward the end of last year your BEST FRIEND introduced you to a group called ROADSTUCK and since then your life has become A LOT BETTER in MANY WAYS. You have other friends now that you are MORE GRATEFUL FOR then they could EVER KNOW because you don't like to admit it, but you can be A LITTLE BIT NEEDY and KINDA CLINGY because you DON'T LIKE THINGS TO CHANGE WHEN THEY'RE GOOD. Because hey, IF IT AIN'T BROKE, DON'T FIX IT you like to think. You aren't much of a FIGHTER, and would much prefer SETTING TRAPS than actual HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT. However you do use WEAPONS. You keep people at a distance but when you let them in they get very close very fast and quickly gain the ability to seriously hurt you, which is a perfect description of your FIGHTING STYLE. You use SHOVELKIND because you like the FLEXIBILITY of the thing. You covet FLEXIBILITY. However if anyone can get in close you are pretty much FUCKED. You do, however keep a very heavy SECURITY GUARD TORCH that you can use like a CLUB on hand to try to patch up this weakness. Also because you are not very keen on being in THE DARK without any means of knowing WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE GOING. You are actually pretty PARANOID sometimes. You are also a HYPOCHONDRIAC with PSYCHOSOMATIC OBSESSIVE-COMPULSIVE DISORDER. Which explains A LOT. You have an annoying habit of RAMBLING ON. A LOT. You misspell things FREQUENTLY and forget to PUNCTUATE a FAIR BIT. You also tend to accidentally hit 'q' instead of 'a' and 'h' instead of 'n' when you are in a hurry. You do that with other letters but those are oddly enough the most frequent. You keyboard mash OFTEN and you also utilise ASTERISKS as commonly as you do CURSE WORDS. Your Chumhandle is 'perpetuallyExhasperated' and you like to think it's pretty damn appropriate because you get pretty worked up pretty quickly when the shit hits the fan. Which is always with you. Enough of this foreplay: WHAT WILL YOU DO? Category:Kids Category:Player